The invention relates to a cooking utensil and a cooking system.
A cooking utensil, which is provided to be positioned on a cooktop plate of a cooktop apparatus to perform a heating operation, is already known from the prior art. During the heating operation the cooking utensil is heated by induction heating elements. The induction heating elements are arranged below a cooktop plate of the cooktop apparatus and are provided to heat the cooking utensil. A functional unit is attached to the cooking utensil, having an operating unit and being supplied with energy by accumulators.